Microlithographic projection exposure methods and apparatus are used to fabricate semiconductor components and other finely patterned components. A microlithographic exposure process typically involves using a mask (reticle) that carries or forms a pattern of a structure to be imaged, for example a pattern of a layer of a semiconductor component. The pattern is positioned in a projection exposure apparatus between an illumination system and a projection objective in a region of the object surface of the projection objective. Primary radiation from the ultraviolet electromagnetic spectrum (UV radiation) is provided by a primary radiation source and transformed by optical components of the illumination system to produce illumination radiation directed at the pattern of the mask. The radiation modified by the mask and the pattern passes through the projection objective, which forms an image of the pattern in the image surface of the projection objective, where a substrate to be exposed is arranged. The substrate, e.g. a semiconductor wafer, normally carries a radiation-sensitive layer (photoresist).